New and Improved
by Sick-and-TwistedMind
Summary: Nothing will be the same again (inheritance/slash/violence)


**So I lost my writing mojo for awhile, leaving a couple stories that I'm working on to collect dust. And now BANG. The mojo I get back allows me to write out this dirty little number. Not sure if I'll continue this or leave it as a one shot. Let me know what you want in a review. I don't own the characters, just like to play with them.  
**

* * *

This last year at Hogwarts was going to be something special. I inwardly smiled as my eyes darted around the Great Hall. Oh, there were so many who would bend to my will. I couldn't wait until curfew. The Welcoming Feast was drawing to a close but that still left several hours before I could safely wish everyone a good night and head up to the dorms. The first night back to Hogwarts was always a late one and I couldn't quite do what I wanted until everyone was asleep.

Rather than following Hermione and Ron and the first years up to the common room, I took a long walk throughout the corridors of the school. The last 6 years here have been something quite surreal, ranging from a rampaging troll, a basilisk, a tournament that kills its participants, and then Dolores Umbridge. The threat of Voldemort had been consistent throughout the years but having that so-called woman as a teacher and "shaping the minds" of future generations was the worst. It took some smart thinking, well technically Hermione thinking, to get rid of her.

The destruction of Voldemort had actually been a fluke. There had been plans upon plans, training, and mock war battles but in the end, it was the combination of a tripping hex, a disarming spell, and stairs. The hex and spell hit Voldemort at the same time, giving his body enough momentum backwards down the stairs. He went arse over tea kettle and snapped his neck on landing. Everyone was shocked and quiet for a moment before Ron laughed. The battle had barely begun, only a few injuries to both sides, and the Dark Lord was defeated.

"It's nearing curfew, young man. You might want to head up to your common room," the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor said, as she caught sight of me.

"Thank you, ma'am, I will head right up. First day of classes tomorrow. Need all the rest I can get."

Oh, I definitely will be getting rest as I sleep but I also will be getting something far better: pure life energy from my victim.

I guess victim wouldn't be the right word to use. My prey is a better description. I stalk them, get them right where I want before I take what I need, but it's never just one sided. They're getting something out of it too. Sadly, they have no memory of it in the morning. Only those who are eager and inclined right from the beginning will have some recollection, almost like déjà vu. They will be the ones I use more than once but if I can convince them to experience it in the flesh versus in a dream, the 'fix' would be a thousand times better.

The common room was half full when I walked through the entrance. I said hi to my friends and smiled at the first years.

"Coming to join us near the fire?" Ginny asked.

"No. I think I'll try to fall asleep before Ron gets up there. If you're still awake when he begins snoring, there's no chance of a peaceful sleep."

"Oi! I do not snore. I just breathe heavily."

"Which sounds like the Hogwarts Express?" Hermione teased.

"And how exactly do you know what Ron sounds like when he's asleep, Hermione? Been sharing a bed now have we?"

"It is proven for most men to fall asleep after a great shag. As long as he's getting you off first so you're not being left unfulfilled. But if he did that, I'm sure you would hex him awake and order him to use his tongue to get you off. Anyways, I'm off to bed. Goodnight."

I could hear them exclaim behind me as I walked the stairs. They were shocked that I would say something like that but this is a new me, and soon everyone would know it.

 _He was on his knees, hands resting on his naked thighs. I circled him once without touching him but on my next rotation, I lightly caressed his shoulders and neck with one of my fingers. I saw the slight shiver that went down his body. I silently dared him to speak or to look up but he kept still._

 _I crouched beside him and leaned in to whisper into his ear._

 _"I will kiss every inch of your beautiful body before running my tongue over your most sensitive areas except for the one place where you crave it. You will beg me to touch you, to fuck you, to make you cum. You will reach new levels of euphoria before I am done with you and you will love it."_

 _He whimpered as his cock twitched, pre-cum glistening on the tip. I stood up and stepped in front of him. Two fingers underneath his chin brought his head up. Looking into his eyes, I could see the fire burning and his eagerness to please._

 _"Open your pretty little mouth and suck me," I ordered._

 _His little pink lips parted and his tongue darted out to lick at my cock. He swirled his tongue over the head before licking down the shaft. A light lick travelled up the underside, igniting all the nerve endings. His lips closed around just the tip and gave one hard suck. His mouth relaxed and slid down over my cock. A small graze of his teeth showed the inexperience he had but it didn't deter him from continuing._

 _I raked my fingers through his hair, caressing his scalp. I gave him another minute of licking and sucking at my shaft before my fingers went hard, grasping his head. I shoved my long, thick cock down his throat, pressing his lips into my pubic hair._

 _One…two…three…four…five…_

 _His sputtering and choking was like music to my ears. I pulled back slightly to let him breathe but not far enough to remove myself from his warm mouth. Five seconds of freedom before I was choking him again. I repeated it again and again until he was up to 30 seconds with my cock hitting the back of his throat._

 _His fingers had grasped at my hands, my hips, and my thighs trying to push me away. He even clawed at me but that only spurned me on._

 _Backing off, I lifted him to his feet and sank to my knees. His cock was only half hard but that didn't stop me. I teased the slit with my tongue before choking myself on his cock. I wasn't as new to this as he was so I could go longer but there was something else I could do. With him hitting the back of my throat, I swallowed._

 _He moaned and thrust his hips sharply into my face. His fingers grabbed onto my hair and yanked. I let him set the speed of him fucking my throat. On every third thrust, I swallowed and brought him closer and closer to the edge of oblivion._

 _I coated my fingers with lube and traced them from his bollocks to his hole. I lightly circled the entrance, teasing him but also spreading the lube. Easing back slightly, I pressed on his perineum. The pressure sent a jolt of electricity to his prostate, causing him to thrust further down my throat. I hummed and did it again._

 _He was teetering on the edge. Moving as if I was about to pull off of his cock, he leaned in to keep his cock in my mouth. My hands grabbed and kneaded his arse cheeks. I pulled them apart, tightening the skin around his hole. My mouth swallowed around him as the real me came up behind him. Not giving him a second, I buried my cock into that tight virginal hole._

 _He screamed, bucked, and came so hard that he nearly blacked out. My spectre drank him dry before being absorbed back into my body. I brutally fucked that limp body, thrusting hard and fast into that warm tight channel. It was spectacular. The life energy I collected from his pleasure was pulsating throughout my body but it wasn't anywhere near as good as the life energy from his pain. That was past heavenly._

 _I roared as I came, flooding his arse. Pushing him off of me, I looked down at his crumpled body. My essence was leaking out of him, onto the floor below. I smiled at him as he stared up at me with those green eyes._

 _"Sleep, Harry. Sweet dreams."_

* * *

It shocked me when I came into an inheritance on my 17th birthday. When I woke that morning, I could feel something was different within me. I felt strong, powerful, intense. Just touching my arm because of an itch sent a throb of pleasure throughout my body. Trying to shower took an hour and left my wrist sore but my erection unabated. If I didn't have to be down for breakfast, I would have stayed up in my room.

One look was all it took for her to know.

"Second room on the right. Follow your instincts."

My instincts controlled me for over 2 hours but allowed me to finish what I had started in the shower. I charmed myself clean before leaving the sleeping woman on the bed. I had never felt more alive than I did at that moment.

I found her in the front sitting room, nursing a small glass of Ogden's Old Firewhiskey. Taking a seat before her, I waited for her to explain.

"Shortly after I was married, my husband told me that he would never be able to father a child. We both desperately wanted one, even going as far as touching on Dark magic. A man appeared and offered to sire our child. There was only one thing he wanted in return and I was more than willing to accept his terms if it meant becoming pregnant.

"Your father was born a cambion but he didn't come into his inheritance. I prayed for the traits to remain dormant in you as well."

"What am I? Why did I do that to her?"

"You are an incubus. You thrive off the pleasure of others. But you are not just an incubus; you are a Dark incubus. Your desire to cause pain to others is stronger than the desire of pleasure. You will enter the dreams of others to give them that pleasure but to also cause them pain to absorb their life energy."

"Life energy?"

"It is what sustains you now. You can still eat and drink but each night you must visit another's dream to nourish yourself. There is no consequence to those whom you visit. They will not remember what occurred and their life expectancy isn't shortened."

She passed over a small roll of parchment before heading towards to door.

"I am sorry for whom you've become but I am not sorry for having the family I wanted. No matter what, I will always love you, Neville."

* * *

 **Hands up for who thought this was from Harry's POV. hehe. My hand's up because Neville is asking for a volunteer to be his next prey.**


End file.
